The invention relates to an automation and platform management system for navel vessels, which can be operated from an operator island of a multimedia information and operation control center and which is equipped with a system for monitoring and commanding the ship, a system for navigating the ship, a system for coordinating weapons deployment, a system for handling external and internal radio communications, a system for controlling and handling information distribution, a system for power generation and distribution (power management monitoring) and a system for monitoring ship operations.